Faith In Chaos
by Red Wasabi
Summary: The loud conversations in the recreation room fell to quiet buzzes when He walked in. None of the there bots dared to meet optics with the warrior whose temper was a vicious legend in the Ark. SunstreakerCosmos gen pairing


**Title: **Faith In Chaos

**Author**: Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Oh I wish and we _all_ know it.

**Notes**: Well, wow, I think this one is loads happier then my last one! Yay for happiness! Anyways, because I do the bidding of the great and powerful G1 Generator I have yet again written a drabble with one well known character, and once relativity unknown—that is until now!

**Sunstreaker/Cosmos/repulsive**

**Rated:** G

"The loud conversations in the recreation room fell to quiet buzzes when He walked in. None of the there bots dared to meet optics with the warrior whose temper was a vicious legend in the Ark. Especially not when his 'better' half was in the Med-Bay undergoing serious repairs. "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The loud conversations in the recreation room fell to quiet buzzes when He walked in. None of the there bots dared to meet optics with the warrior whose temper was a vicious legend in the Ark. Especially not when his 'better' half was in the Med-Bay undergoing serious repairs.

Sunstreaker stiffly walked to the darkest corner of the Rec. room and sat down with a heavy sigh that seemed to rattle his entire frame. Cautiously bots began to sneak out the doors of the rec. room. Sunstreaker's gazed stubbornly stayed focused on his hand; if they wanted to act like scared robo-mice scurrying away whenever he came around he wasn't about to stop them. Sunstreaker's golden digits twitched in annoyance.

'_Cowards...it's a wonder they can even fight the Decepticons without lubricating on themselves._', He bitterly thought to himself. He wasn't even doing anything and they were running away form him like he had Cybertron's worst CPU virus.

Sunstreaker looked around the now mostly empty room, the only bots who had stayed were Prowl, Ironhide, and a few other ranking officers who knew if he started something, it wouldn't be with them. A frown passed across his face and then it was gone. In all honesty, he' knew he should be more upset by what had just happen. On principle alone he should probably find one of the slagging cowards who'd skittered away from him, and '_remind_' them why they gave him such a wide berth in the first place—but he didn't want too.

Sunstreaker's digits began to drum a pattern on the cool metal table top. He was sure that if he had been sparked a lesser bot that he would have started to sigh despondently. Sunstreaker couldn't allow himself to sigh, to show those kinds of weaknesses. Weaknesses were something that other bots would try to take advantage of; and besides, sighing wasn't at all attractive.

Sunstreaker noticed that the remaining bots in the room had begun to glance curiously over towards his corner; trying to make covert guesses about what he would do next. Sunstreaker glared openly back at them, '_Damn them for always expecting the worst...and damn me for delivering it.'_ he growled silently at the blue flashes of optics that would look his way and then dart to the other side of the room.

For once he wasn't in the mood for trouble, all he had wanted was to get somewhere crowded and so loud that he wouldn't be able to hear his logic circuits think. That was all he had wanted damn it! Couldn't they just leave him alone?...

Sunstreaker scowled, he didn't need this, and slag him if he would take it. If they didn't want him in here he'd go outside the Ark to find some peace. Sunstreaker couldn't help but notice how the tension increased a tenfold the astro-second he stood up to leave. A spiteful urge gripped him as he tried to lock optics with some bot—any bot.

Causally Sunstreaker walked to the Recreation room doors and paused, in their haste to get away form him and get 'safe', some bots had just carelessly left half cubes of high grade littering their table. A chilly caustic smile formed on Sunstreaker's face, without warning one of his powerful golden legs struck out at the table, over turning it. Cubes shattered piercingly on the ground and the high grade pooled into sticky pink messes. Sunstreaker grinned coldly at the stunned bots who stared at him in shock. Then quickly he was out the doors, and gone from the Ark.

It was almost sunset by the time he had found his way to the hill top he was currently sitting on. He had driven aimlessly around for hours. Just driving, trying to get away from the anger and resentment that he had left behind in the Ark.

Finally he had found this hill, that overlooked a small valley, and he knew that he had found a place where he could finally relax. Sunstreaker lay back, his optics gazing appreciatively at how the setting sun's last rays seemed to stretch endlessly on into the sky intertwining and blending with other colors until they were no more.

Once upon a time, he would have loved to capture this heart heartbreakingly beautiful sight permanently, by drawing, or painting it's likeness. He didn't do that anymore though, not since the beginning of this Primus forsaken war, not since he was enlisted. He hadn't been interested in choosing sides, in fighting—that was, until he found out that Sideswipe had joined up. He had realized what he was giving when he had joined, that his skilled artists digits would have to become skilled at another art—the art of killing. After all the war cause had no place for a skilled artist, it only had room for skilled warriors.

It hadn't made him any less bitter though, when he first realized that he no longer recalled how to properly hold an artists laser, but he could have told any bot exactly how to assemble and fire a plasma canon. Some day's he was so full of what had once been called his muse,but had been twisted for necessity's sake into rage, that he honestly thought that maybe—just maybe— he hated Sideswipe for joining up. Hated him for what he had lost.

Sunstreaker noticed that the first stars had begun to peek out of the darkening night sky. He knew that he probably should get back to the Ark and deal with whatever punishment he would receive for his display of temper in the recreation room, but he just didn't want to right now. He refused to allow them to make him do another thing that he really didn't want to do.

Sunstreaker's optics shut off as he listened closely to the sound of the wind whistling through the long wild grass below. Sometimes when he'd look at himself, really looked at himself and what he had become he got so scared. Scared of what he had lost; scared that who he used to be was gone, forever. And even though it might seem strange to any other bot, he was so incredibly scared that the war would end one day and he would be decommissioned as a solider.

Sunstreaker knew he wouldn't be good for anything else ever again; the war had stripped him of any thing decent that he had once held inside his spark. He knew that other bots wondered why he was so vain, well the truth was, was that everything that had once made him beautiful to himself was gone now. He had too look for his beauty on the cheep and flimsy exterior now, it was all he had left.

"I've never seen you out here before." a friendly curious voice jolted Sunstreaker's thoughts. Sunstreaker's eye's flickered on instantly, and widened incredulously. Who was this bot who had just calmly sat next to the feared Sunstreaker? Quickly Sunstreaker's eye's searched the bot's chassis and came to rest on the red symbol that marked this bot as a comrade. So why didn't he know who the slag this bot was?

The bot in question's grin seemed to grow as he watched Sunstreaker's confusion. Finally he spoke again, "No hard feelings if you don't know who I am. Not many of the 'bots based down here do."

Sunstreaker's optic ridge raised slightly, "Well then you gonna tell me who you are or do I have to sit here and keep guessing?"

The bot stuck out his hand with a grin, "The name's Cosmos, I'm this company's space unit."

Somewhere in the back of Sunstreaker's logic processor he kind of remembered a briefing about the space unit. With a small nod, he carefully studied the other bot and asked, "So what do you do all day up there?"

Cosmos's optics looked up to the sky before the turned back to focus on Sunstreaker. With a shrug he replied, "I don't do so much, I float mostly, report every once in a while, watch nothing at all for long periods of time..."

Sunstreaker couldn't help snorting,"Sounds...like riveting work." Internally he flinched at his words, they had sounded harsh to his audio receptors, and he didn't doubt that they had sounded the same to this bot. '_Great Sunny-boy, run off the the first bot who has willingly come up to you and isn't Sides.'_

Sunstreaker was shocked when the other bot let out a gruff laugh. "Yeah riveting, so riveting in fact that if I wasn't _forced_ to come down here once a week I'd never leave the never ending party that is space!"

Unconsciously Sunstreaker began to relax in the presence of this new bot. It wasn't often that he found someone who wasn't offended by the glitch that enabled some of his thoughts to get all the way out of his logic processor and out his mouth before he had censored them.

"So what's your story Buddy, cause like I said before I haven't seen you out here."

Internally Sunstreaker sighed this was where the bot would try and press him for information that he didn't want to share, "Not much of a story really I just needed to get away from the Ark."

Cosmos smiled in understanding, "Sometimes it's just too much isn't it? Being with all those other 'bots, constantly under each other's pedes. Makes me glad sometimes that I'm stationed up there instead of down here, you know?"

Slowly as Sunstreaker gazed at the smiling, reassuring face of his new companion he realized that Cosmos had no intention of prying into Sunstreaker's business when he didn't offer to share it. At that same moment Sunstreaker also realized that for some reason that one gesture meant more to him then anything else that had ever been done for him.

"You got any stories about space?"Sunstreaker asked jokingly.

Surprised Cosmos looked at him curiously, "You wanna hear what I have to say about space?"

Sunstreaker grinned,"Yeah why not, we ain't got nothing else to do. I don't want to go back to the Ark, and you don't want to go back up int orbit yet...so...talk to me."

Sunstreaker could dimly hear the soft highs and lows of Cosmos's voice as he began a tell of his adventures as a satellite. His optics flickered on and off till finally they stayed off; truth be told he hadn't really been interested in hearing a story. What he had wanted was to enjoy the sound of a bot who wasn't himself or Sides talking for once. No one ever just came up to him to talk anymore.

Silently Sunstreaker slipped into his first peaceful re-charge since the war had begun.

Sunstreaker awoke the next day with the late morning sunlight caressing his body plates and giving him a delightful warmed sensations. He looked to the place where Cosmos had sat the night before--it was empty. Sunstreaker tried to shake the small tendril of disappointment that unfurled in his spark at seeing the flattened grass with no Cosmos around to flatten it. He had known all along that Cosmos would need to go back up,and it was only logical that he would go before the morning sun became too bright.

As Sunstreaker pushed himself up from the flattened grass his optics caught the glint of metal on a nearby rock. With shaking digits he tired to quash the giddy happiness that coursed through his spark when eh realized that it was a coded message pad for him. 'Of course it's probably just Cosmos yelling at you for falling asleep while he talked.' he tried to tell himself as he hurriedly downloaded the message in to his server.

Suddenly the message began to play from his com-link, "Hey there, sorry I had to get going before Sunrise hit, but I tried to pull you from re-charge and you just weren't having it, so I decided to leave you a message. Anyways, I'm going to be back here next week, if you're interested in coming and visiting me again. You don't have to, after all I did talk you to sleep last night but, if you need some more alone time again, just remember I'm here once a week!" a small chirp signaled the end of the message.

A wide and joyful smile broke across Sunstreaker's face, he'd definitely be here next week!


End file.
